Hate, Love, Guilt, Lust
by loveandbeloved
Summary: How do you deal with a boss who hates you, won't look at you, and lusts after you? Mina's about to find out... sort of a long prequel to "Of broom closets and nosy bosses"


**Disclaimer: i don't own sm!**

**I've been facing a severe writer's block crisis! i'm trying to get 2 more fanfics and 2 chapters out soon, but it's killing meh! this story is one that i've dreamed about for a looong time, i wanted to get this published earlier, but i needed at least a thousand words, so here you go, the first chapter!**

Mina was super excited for her new job. It was a small job as a secretary for one of Darien's co-workers, Kunzite. Mina didn't really know Kunzite that well. The last time they saw each other was in a bar when they worked together to set Serena and Darien up. They'd grown so frustrated of Serena and Darien complaining about each other that the best way to make them realize that they wanted each other was to stick them into a bar and hope that something happened that night.

Indeed, something had happened that night…a year later, Serena and Darien were married. Darien was running a company with four of his best friends. Raye was Jadeite's secretary, but everyone knew that there was something going on between them…Serena ran a daycare center for kids. Amy was in charge of a library and Lita was the head chef of a café.

Mina knocked on the door of Kunzite's office softly.

"Come in." a voice answered.

"Hey, so Darien conveniently didn't tell me what I had to do as a secretary, so…is there anything you need?" Mina asked as she walked in.

"You're the new secretary? You look familiar."

"Hmm?" Mina was busy stacking files on his desk.

"You're that girl from the bar!"

"Say it any louder, dum- ahem…never mind…yes, I'm _that_ girl." Mina remembered that he was her boss…not that Darien would ever fire her.

He stood up and moved next to her. "Watch your mouth." His whisper sent chills down her spine.

Mina moved away from him. "If that's all you need, I'll be waiting at my desk." She walked out.

Darien finally left his office and was heading towards Mina's desk. "Workin' hard or hardly working?"

Mina grinned. "You never told me what I had to do."

"You need to be Kunzite's bitch."

"Ew!" she made a face.

"Just kidding. Not getting along with your boss?"

"Nope."

"You guys worked well when you set me and Sere up."

"I was wasted."

"Haha. But I'm grateful. Tell me if Kunzite bothers you."

"Kay." she smiled as Darien bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Have a great day." He whispered.

"You're escaping so early?"

"Yup. I haven't used my vacation days yet."

"Mhmm….I know you're dying to be with Serena."

"Busted…"

"Can't fool me."

"I knew I couldn't…You're the expert matchmaker."

"Yup. Have a nice…time? Can I say that?"

"Haha sure." He laughed.

Kunzite was watching from his office. Mina knew Darien? Wow…back up…did he just kiss her on the cheek? He sighed. The new girl was getting him all rallied up for no reason. He moved back to his desk and pondered why Mina had made that face moments ago.

2 weeks later…

Mina was doing well at her new job. She'd talk with Raye during her lunch break and would chat with Darien when she had a chance. One day she got a call at work. She was about to open her cell phone to answer it when Kunzite appeared behind her and said, "You might want to turn that off."

Mina showed him the caller ID and Kunzite's cheeks turned slightly red…was he blushing? Mina pondered over that for a millisecond until she answered her phone. It was Darien. "Yeah?" she picked up her phone.

"Oh…um..hi! Sere wants to tell you something." Darien said awkwardly.

"Kay." She could hear the phone being passed to her along with the sounds of whispers.

"Hey, Mina?"

"Hey Sere…what's up?"

"Um…I'm pregnant."

"That's great news!" Mina was genuinely happy for her friend.

"I'm just a little disoriented right now…I mean, I'm gonna be a mom!"

"Hey…you run a daycare center, so that'd work out."

"You're right! That'd totally work."

"You're nervous."

"Yeah…kinda….oh wait…Darien's coming back to the office and wants to say goodbye…even though he'll be seeing you…so…"

"Ok." The phone was passed on.

"Bye Mina…see you in a few!" Darien said.

"Bye Dare." She said. She was still aware that Kunzite was behind her.

"Hey…so if one of you guys have a baby, I could take care of it at work." Sere said once Darien left.

"What?" Mina's cheeks turned bright pink.

"You know…if you have a baby."

"Who on Earth with?"

"Hmmm…I'm thinking of a certain guy called Dan…."

Mina blushed. "Don't be silly." Dan was Mina's steady boyfriend for the past two months.

"Well, you and Dan _do_ make a cute couple."

"I'm going to tell him you said that."

"Haha…if not Dan, then who would it be….surely not Kunzite."

"Ewww definitely not."

"You both are complete opposites and yet so alike at the same time."

"But I would never…"

"He's standing behind you isn't he…?"

"Yup."

"Oh well…talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

All Mina could think of was how awkward that conversation was… 'I'd never sleep with Kunzite!' she told herself.

"Were you talking to Sere?" Kunzite asked. She jumped.

"Yeah." Mina replied nonchalantly, looking at her computer screen.

"Is Dare coming?"

"Yup."

"What are you even doing?" he bent to look over her shoulder.

"Can you not?"

"I could fire you."

"Um…Dare would never fire me."

"Why? You're useless anyway."

"Cause I'm your secretary! You're not giving me any work to do!"

"Whatever." He stormed off.

"Jerk." She muttered.

20 minutes later…

"I'm back!" Darien said cheerfully.

"Hey, congrats." Mina said.

"Thanks." He smiled. "How's work?"

"Kunzite is seriously annoying me."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"That would help, but I don't know…"

"Why?"

"Kunzite's going to be pissed if he knows I told you…"

"Then…"

"Catch him in the act."

"I'll try."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Mina?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to warn you."

"About what?"

"Kunzite's secretaries… erm…have to deal with him when he's drunk."

"What?"

"Keep your voice low." He hissed.

"Why?"

"I don't know…he wants his secretaries to do that for him."

"He plans when he gets drunk?"

"No... I don't know."

"What do I do?"

"Kunzite sobers up really quickly when he's not constantly drinking. He'd tell you."

"Oh Jeez."

Later…

Mina snuggled closer to Dan. They were sitting under the stars. He kissed her hair. "I love you babe." He murmured.

She smiled contentedly and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

He grinned. He leaned in for another kiss when Mina's phone buzzed.

"Sorry, lemme just check this." She quickly answered her phone and found that Darien called her.

"Mina!" Darien's voice rang.

"Hey." She said weakly.

"Sere told me that you were on a date."

"I am."

"Then I'm really sorry that I have to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Kunzite's drunk."

**Please review so that i know this fanfic is worth continuing...or else i'll drop it, because i have so much other stuff to write.**


End file.
